


Misue of Public Property

by Upsetapplecart



Series: All Out Fic Week 2018 [2]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, They jerk each other off in the bathroom, and some one talks to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upsetapplecart/pseuds/Upsetapplecart
Summary: In which a bathroom stall is misused, questions are asked about balls, and Ebumi bites the hand that is jerking him off.





	Misue of Public Property

Bathrooms really should not be such a tempting a place to bump uglies, but with his dick in Matsuo’s hand, and his chest pressed up against the cubicle wall, Ebumi currently wasn’t in a fit state to do anything but give in to said temptation.

A particularly nice stroke made him groan appreciatively. And like all emotions Ebumi experienced, he experienced them loudly.

Matsuo flicked Ebumi’s nose with his free hand, “Shush. Wouldn’t want anyone to hear you.”

“No one is going to hear me, you fucker.” Ebumi said, jerking his hips in an attempt to extract some extra friction. He was just getting a good rhythm going when there was a click as the main bathroom door opened.

Matsuo paused mid stroke and Ebumi stilled. He met Ebumi’s eyes, mouth quirked in question, silent laughter lurking behind it, waiting to get out.

“Matsuo, you in here?” came Gion’s voice, about as subtle and soothing as a sledge hammer.

If the fact that Matsuo was such a bastard wasn’t 80% of the reason that Ebumi liked the dude, then the change in Matsuo’s smile from query to promise of pure fuckery, would have caused his dick to go limp as an overused hair tie. As it was, that smile more than fixed any damage that Gion’s entrance had done to ruin the mood.

The whisper was a warm breath of air against his ear. “Let’s test that.”

Ebumi mouthed ‘mother fucker’ into the wall as Matsuo upped his stroke, delivering on Ebumi’s wanted friction, all the while rasing his voice and saying, polite as you please, “Yeah. I’m in here. How can I help?”

Ebumi’s eyes were starting to glaze a little when he noticed that Matsuo’s hand was still raised off the wall, gesturing as he spoke.

Help this, fucker, Ebumi thought, and bit down on the meaty part of the palm.

The gasp Matsuo let out, uncontrolled and surprised, was fucking satisfying, and Ebumi moaned. When Matsuo looked down, eyes wide, Ebumi smiled around the palm, and sucked.

“Sekizan was wondering if you knew where the spare balls- you okay in there?”

“Fine, Goin.” Matsuo said, eyes still locked with Ebumi’s, as he dug the tip of his thumb into the head of Ebumi’s dick and began to squeeze a little harder with each stroke.

Ebumi bit down on the palm in his mouth to muffle his moan as his legs went weak.

“Have you asked Umeno?” Matsuo said, the most helpful upper classman you ever did hear.

Determined not to be out done in this new game of fuckery, Ebumi worked his way along the palm, teeth lightly scraping at the skin, until he had his mouth around one of Matsuo’s fingers. Going for gold, he started to suck like he was down on his knees.

“Yeah. She said to ask you.”

Ebumi added a little more vigour to the sucking.

“Oh. D-did she now?” Matsuo said, his hand had slowed down and his breathing was a little uneven.

“Yeah?” Gion said, “So any ideas, Matsuo? We’re all outta balls.”

“Somehow I doubt that.” Matsuo muttered, and Ebumi sniggered as he tounged a second finger into his mouth.

“Pardon, Matsuo?”

“Nothing. Nothing. Have you checked the shed?”

Ebumi sucked, going for a two finger-face-fuck combo, with just a little teeth.

“Yeah, Tree-Trunk and me both, we couldn’t see them.”

Matsuo paused, firm hold still there, but hand stopped. Ebumi jutted against the grip, trying to carry on the friction.

You fucker, Matsuo, Ebumi thought, are you actually trying to remember where the spare balls are?

He bit down on the two fingers in his mouth, grinding his teeth in. Ebumi would not put up with his dick being ignored, especially when Matsuo was fucking holding it.

“Have you tried the storage room?” Matsuo managed to choke out.

“Oh, um.” A creak from the maindoor. “Tree-trunk, have we tried the storage room? No? No. Tree-trunk says we haven’t, thanks Matsuo! Enjoy your dump!”

A scandalized “Goin!” could be heard as the door closed.

“No problem.” Matsuo said. “I will.”

Ebumi dug his teeth in a little harder, and he finally had Matsuo’s full attention again.

“Are you quite done chewing my hand off?” Matsuo asked.

“I dunno, are you gonna finish what you started anytime soon?”

Matsuo’s smile was nothing short of villainous.

Wrenching his hand free, Matsuo grabbed a handful of Ebumi’s hair and pulled, forcing his head back and exposing his neck.

Ebumi was opening his mouth to make some kind of snide comment, when Matsuo bit his neck. Apparently that was something Ebumi was down for, because without Matsuo holding him up with his free arm, Ebumi thought his knees might have hit the floor.

Still sucking at his neck, Matsuo’s hand started up again, and he seemed to have decided to give Ebumi all the friction he could ever want. Hips even more shameless than he was, between Matsuo’s hand on his dick, and his mouth on his neck, Ebumi rocked himself over the edge.

“Well I suppose you were right.” Matsuo said, thoughtfully, pulling away.

“About what?” Ebumi said, blinking back black spots.

“No one heard you, even with all that panting.”

“F-fuck you, Matsuo.” Ebumi said, relying on an old faithful.

Matsuo just looked smug, and rubbed Ebumi’s head with his non-sticky hand.

Ebumi found himself humming contentedly, weak willed fucker that he was.

“Well I’ll go first. Leave you to get your wits about you.” Matsuo said.

“Heh. Yeah. Better help short stuff find his balls.”

“Ah. Yes. Young Goin and his balls.” Matsuo chuckled, and then waved a mocking finger. “Don’t be too long now, people might start to talk.”

“Fuck off, Matsuo.” Ebumi said, never one to fix something that wasn’t broken.

Matsuo patted his head one last time and did just that, letting himself out of the cubicle.

The sink ran, and the main door opened and shut. On the closing click Ebumi sprawled on the toilet like it was a couch, wouldn’t do to let Matsuo know how gone he really was.

***

“Is that a hickey, Ebumi?”

“Fuck off, Ise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2018 All Out Fic Week. Prompt 'Smut'. Absolutely no idea where this takes place in the time line. But smut needs no time line, so here we are. Many thanks and praise upon my Beta, she of the red underline and knowledge of the comma.


End file.
